


A Constant Hunger

by foolhearty



Series: Unending Appetite [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe- no war, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, M/M, Oral Sex, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhearty/pseuds/foolhearty
Summary: There has never been significant inquiry into the reason behind the enhanced sexuality of the Crown, but it has been known throughout history that all children born of royal blood have needs expanding far beyond that of the general public. Ignis is simply proud that he is there to care for the prince through his unending need.Written as a kinkmeme fill.





	A Constant Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinkmeme fill, because I have no self control. Again, I have no beta, so there's likely some typos. Apologies! This was my first time really meditating on a ship that doesn't include Prompto, so I hope I haven't done too poor a job.

Noctis sleeps in well past noon on days such as this; in his living room, the sun was already shining overbearingly through the wall of windows that led to the prince’s balcony that overlooked much of this side of the city. It had been warm in the apartment, when Ignis first arrived, before he’d fiddled with the thermostat on Noct’s behalf. He knew the prince would complain if he woke up sweating, despite it having been his fault for falling asleep without adjusting the temperature. Ignis, of course, would never fault him for this forgetfulness. 

He slides into Noct’s room and it is as if the sun has not even risen; deep colored shades and blinds both cover the windows, blocking the sun from entering the bedroom. The only sign of life at all is a faint blinking on the desk of a game system left running in rest mode and the ever-faint sounds of breathing coming from under a hefty pile of blankets. 

At the familiar sight, Ignis licks his lips and smiles. Crossing the room quietly as he can, he sets his glasses on Noct’s nightstand and slowly begins working himself down to his briefs. A practiced hand loosens his tie and places it neatly atop the the table, but his suit itself is given less care than he might actually wish to give it. He leaves it folded as neatly as possible near the bed itself, but inwardly bemoans the creases he’ll need to steam out before he wears this particular ensemble again. But without letting himself become overly annoyed by this fact, he remembers his work and sighs in pleasant resignation. 

These mornings are one of the few instances where Ignis is glad the prince is of the brand to not wake up easily. The world could end loudly around him, and he would be cluelessly asleep in bed, likely dreaming that the loud crashes and bangs of the apocalypse just outside his door are the violent background sound effects of some new video game. This fact lets Ignis slide easily under Noct’s covers, without fear for waking him. He crawls under from the bottom of the bed, happy to see the prince’s legs are already spread wide. Noct makes his job so simple, some mornings- but he knows in his heart that he’d be here regardless of any difficulty.

Ignis opens the front of Noct’s boxers, maneuvering his dick free. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be here this morning, but he wets his lips regardless, more eager to get to work than he may admit to any of his acquaintances. Sliding his lips around Noct, he settles in for an easy start to his day.

Noct fits so well in his mouth. Ignis takes him to the hilt with ease, a far cry now from his first day under employment by the crown. Noct is limp this morning, an extreme rarity, so Ignis flattens his tongue out along the underside, sliding it up and down along the length in an attempt to tease something inside Noct to life. He feels the first twitches of life soon after. He hears Noct breath heavily through his nose, he hears him let out his first little groans, but Ignis knows he’s still long for the dreaming world. There’s years of practice in this routine. Noctis will wake when he’s ready to; Ignis will remain loyally between his legs, warming his cock and bringing it to life for the day. 

Under the layers and layers of blankets, Ignis is warm. Pleasantly so. It’s a perk of the mornings, comfortable and relaxing in a way Ignis could describe in detail if asked. It puts him at ease. It helps him prepare for the rest of his day. Here, Ignis easily blocks out the rest of the world. He devotes himself each morning to this, to caring for Noctis. To the feeling of Noct between his lips, to the salty taste of his precome thick on his tongue. Under Noct’s covers each morning, Ignis can empty his mind. He can breathe easy. He ignores the growing tightness in his briefs, as if it isn’t even there. On these mornings, every morning, he can place himself into the beautiful mindset that allows him so so easily place Noct’s pleasure above his own. 

This position had opened in full on Noct’s eighteenth birthday, but Ignis had been being prepared for it since his own. Those belonging to the Crown of Lucis have long been known for their appetites. During his initial briefings on the position, Ignis had learned exactly what that meant; King Regis himself had many hired to care for his cock. As he ages, he only gains more need. There has never been significant inquiry into the reason behind the enhanced sexuality of the Crown, but it has been known throughout history that all children born of royal blood have needs expanding far beyond that of the general public. 

Ignis remembers Noct’s discomfort early on, before they were as comfortable in their routine as they are now. Noctis would attempt to use Ignis sparingly, but the pain it placed him in had swiftly began hurting Ignis’ heart. Seeing the prince writhe in bed, hard, jacking off furiously with no seeming end in sight had scared Ignis. It had made him realize just how necessary he is. 

If Noct did not have someone there throughout the day to help him come, Noct would never leave his room. He’d work himself raw trying to stem the tide of his constantly burning desire. Ignis has long since realized Noctis lacks an earnest refractory period. Noctis can only focus on his day with the promise of frequent stimulation and orgasm. If his father is any pattern to base Noct off of, by the time Noct is 35 he will easily need more than two people free to care for him at all hours of the day. For now, though, Ignis feels proud knowing that he is enough. He gets hard knowing how Noct relies on him and trusts him. 

When he hears Noctis begin groaning more loudly, Ignis transitions from lazily mouthing at his cock to hollowing his cheeks, sucking them in to add to the pressure around Noct’s dick. Noct responds by shaking some, his hips twitching up, fucking absently into Ignis mouth. He can feel Noct in his throat. Ignis releases a groan of his own. 

“Specs,” Noct moans, and Ignis says mental praises to each of the six and more the moment he feels his prince’s fingers grip into his hair. “Move.”

Despite the order, Ignis isn’t given any real free reign. Noct’s hands guide him, lifting and lowering him, treating Ignis mouth with little care. Ignis is proud. He’s prouder of this than he is of anything else in his life. His ability to take Noct as Noct wants and offer no resistance. 

It doesn’t take long, now that Noct is truly awake. What started as sleepy movements quickly transitions into earnest face fucking, Noct lifting his hips to meet with Ignis’ downward bobs, pushing himself as far back into Ignis’ throat as he can and holding Ignis’ head down in that position as he bottoms out, spilling a thick and large orgasm down his throat. His fingers grip painfully at Ignis hair throughout the orgasm and he doesn’t remove them when he finishes. 

Noct is still hard.

“Again.” He demands, voice thick and deeper than usual from both sleep and catching his breath. “Ignis. Ignis. I need it again.”

Ignis hasn’t even been granted his first glance at the prince for the day. His entire body remains under the covers, even warmer now than before, while Noct’s head and shoulders rest out of sight. He isn’t allowed to move away from Noct’s dick, and he doesn’t want to. 

Sucking hard once, Ignis revels in how Noctis’ hips snap up  again. Ignis breaths through his nose, inhaling and exhaling the prince’s scent. There isn’t anything here to ground him and he actually considers this to be a small blessing. There’s nothing he enjoys more than losing himself to these moments. He feels as high as the clouds, bobbing himself up and down Noct’s cock as if it’s all there is in the world. Just him and Noctis and the unquenchable need to bring Noct over the edge again and again and again. 

When he does, he hears Noct sob through the ride, practically screaming into the dark, empty void of his room. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. Ig- Ig- Ignis. IGNIS. IGNIS.”

Having Noct’s come rushing down his throat sends Ignis over the edge. He’s grown so used to coming without physical stimulation. He prefers it. He loves it. It’s just another sign of his devotion, his loyalty to Noct. To placing Noct’s needs above his own. Breathing hard through his nose, he remains in his place, still tonguing along the underside of Noct’s dick after his second orgasm. He traces along the vein. Noct doesn’t complain, still lazily fucking into Ignis’ mouth for long minutes after. His grip is lighter now, though. 

He isn’t completely sated. He never is. He never will be. 

A greedy part of Ignis finds happiness in this fact. While all rational parts of him wish the prince’s life were easier and more manageable, as they would be without this inborn constant hunger, the more inward, secret parts of Ignis feels that he is blessed to be able to do this job every day. To fill his mouth at Noct’s beck and call. He can’t imagine a life without it. He wouldn’t if he could. 

For the third time, he feels Noctis fill him with come and Ignis sucks it down and swallows eagerly, greedily, refusing to let any escape his lips. When finally Noctis pulls him off his dick, Ignis’ head is swimming. He lays his head on Noct’s thigh, eyeing Noct’s now only half-hard dick with a dreamy expression. He shivers when Noct lowers the covers, all the heat that had built up escaping into the chilly room. 

“Let’s go get breakfast, Ignis.”

Ignis laughs at that. True to his expectations, Noct’s other drive in life spurs to life. Ignis is sure that if Noctis could live his entire life ignoring royal and political duties in favor of sleeping, eating, and getting blown, he would. 

“Yes, Highness.” He responds, but neither of them make too quickly to move from their comfortable place on the bed. “Let us do just that.”


End file.
